The final dark mark
by Nicely Evil Hufflepuff Knight13
Summary: Harry will have to face Voldemort sooner or later, but what happens until then? To what extent will he go to in order to destroy Harry?okay...R&R PLEASE! First Fan Fic!
1. The Dream

_The last dark mark_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I do own anything NOT familiar to Harry Potter. Okay?

_Chapter 1: The Dream_

It was a dark, misty night. The moon was full, but barely visible. A man was lying under the covers of his new bedroom located at number 12 Grimwauld place. He was stirring in his sleep, bad dreams had overtaken his 18 year-old mind.

A dog howled in the distance making Harry sit up quickly. It had reminded him of his late Godfather, Sirius Black. Despite the cold, sweat beat down Harry's face. He knew he had just had a horrible dream including his love and twelve death eaters.

The-boy-who-lived looked around trying desperately to remember his dream. He distinctly remembered a girl being chased by a man with sleek, blonde hair. Draco.

As the name went through his head, a cold chill ran down his back. He loathed Draco Malfoy almost as much as he had loathed Snape.

He smiled at the memory when Charlie Weasley had cornered Severus and finished him off.

Then the memory of Malfoy killing Charlie sent a new wave of unfathomable coldness over Harry.

He remembered how Mrs. Weasley had wept over the limp body of the eldest of the Weasley children and how much she cried when Arthur Weasleys' body was found in a part of Northern Canada .

Arthur had supposedly been tipped off by an unknown source that a box of brass telescopes had been bewitched to blind the user by poking there eyes out. Five others had died alongside Arthur, including Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Horus Slughorn. Arthur had called upon Kingsley and Slughorn because at that time he was the only one standing and desperately needed help. Lucius Malfoy had succeeded to kill all three.

Harry felt his heart race. He remembered the girl pleading, begging for her life. There was a flash of green light and then he woke up.

_A/n: Please read Chapter 2 and review both PLEASE! I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading this. This is also my very first fan fiction so please review!_

_ Nicely Evil Hufflepuff Knight_


	2. Could it be?

_Chapter 2:_

Harry tried to let sleep overcome him, but all of his attempts were fruitless.

Harry got up out of bed, trying not to disturb Ron who was sleeping peacefully in his bed.

He wandered the hallway which seemed to stretch on forever. He passed several rooms where Hermoine slept, Mrs. Weasley slept, the newlyweds Bill and Fleur Weasley, and where Nimphadora and Remus Lupin(the other newlyweds) slept.

Harry had felt left out considering Tonks and Lupin, Bill and Fleur and now Ron and Hermoine were going out. He felt as though he was the only one without his true love with him.

Ron was nineteen and Hermoines' birthday was coming up. Ron had bought Hermoine a beautiful diamond ring and was planning on purposing to her on her birthday. Ron had been talking about nothing else when Hermoine wasn't around. Personally, Harry couldn't wait until Ron actually asked Hermoine to get married to him.

It was only when Harry was at the bottom of the stairs did he hear it. His heart skipped a beat. Was it possible...his love, here?

Harry followed the sound of talking, his heart racing. He sped through the hallway and halted at the sitting room door. He pressed his ear to it. It was definitely the one person his heart yearned to see, it was...

A/N:

Sorry the chapter is so short, but I need at least _3 different reviews from three different people _and beta's are not included (although I do appreciate my beta's) to post the next chapter. Hoped you enjoyed, PLEASE REVIEW!

Your friend,

_ Nicely Evil Hufflepuff Knight_


	3. His True Love Found at Last

_Chapter 3, Harry's true love found at last_

"How did you get here," Harry asked. He was filled with both joy and anger,

"How did you get in?"

The girl just looked at him.

"Harry, I'm here to see you." And without warning, the girl flung her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him.

He had forgotten how good it felt to be in the arms of his love.

Against his free will, he broke away from her.

"What's wrong?" She asked bewildered.

"I told you I couldn't see you until Voldemort was killed." He said.

"Voldemort-shmodelmort, but I couldn't help it. Not seeing you made me cry everyday."She said. She sounded as though she were on the verge of tears.

"He's killing everyone that either protects me, or that I love. I don't want to lose you."

He said with an overprotective tone in his voice.

"Could I just stay the night, please? One night of just you and me. Please? Or are you seeing someone else?" She said, ending with a harsh tone in her voice.

Harry knew she was trying to make him feel guilty.

After a brief moment's pause he said, "Alright. It's already past midnight, so we'll just hang out?"

"Okay. Anything for you Harry."

Harry replied, "Anything for you..."

_A/N: _

_As you can see, I'm trying to work on my cliff hangers. Sorry it's so short. Well please review, chap. 4 'l go up soonish. As soon as people will review. 'Kay?_

_Nicely Evil Hufflepuff Knight 13_


	4. A Very Eventful Evening

Chapter 4:_ A Very Eventful Evening _

Harry took Ginny's hand in his and took her upstairs to an empty room.

She looked around. Obviously taking in the sights. She acted as if she'd hadn't ever been there.

That made Harry feel uncomfortable. They had just spent all of last summer attempting to clean Grimmauld place, they had walked down that very hallway to find a room to, well, that's not important. The point is that they had been there before, how come she didn't look like she remembered. He wondered.

"So, what have I missed? What has the order planned? Anything new?"

"Nothing really. Uh, Gin, can you lead the way from here? I Can't see very well."

"Then use your wand, silly." She giggled.

Hmm... "Hey Gin,"

"Yeah."

"Uh, what did we like to call each other when we're alone?"

She turned around to look at him. Was that a look of fear on her face?

"Uh, we like-like t-t-to ummm call each ot-oth-other uuuhhhhhhhh,"

She thought long and hard.

"Don't worry 'bout it Gin," Harry said gripping his wand, "and don't worry 'bout PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Harry burst out pointing his wand at Ginny.

She instantly froze. A light went on in the door closest to them.

A tired looking Ron came out. "Harry, what's going-" He stopped dead in his tracks looking from Harry to his little sister who was as stiff as a board on the floor. "Are you mental?"He went back in the room, coming back out with his wand. "Ennerv-Harry!" He said dumbfounded.

Harry had knocked Ron's wand across the hallway back into the room. "That's not Ginny."

Ron had a skeptical look on his face. "If this isn't Ginny, then who is it?"

"I don't know. I asked her the security question and she couldn't answer me. So, obviously she's an imposter."

Ron's face turned scarlet. "Just because she didn't remember a bloody answer doesn't mean you should bloody petrify her!"

They were arguing for about an hour. Then Harry stopped, he turned to Ginny. Her features were changing rapidly. Harry said, "Look."

Harry and Ron stood there, frozen.

"Ginny?" A weary Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry's heart skipped a beat. Bellatrix?


End file.
